1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver for operating a workpiece, such as a screw, bolt and the like, and more particularly to an insulating screwdriver to provide an insulating effect to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional insulating screwdriver in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a handle 60, a drive shank 50 having a first end mounted in the handle 60 and a second end protruding outwardly from the handle 60, and an insulating jacket 70 mounted on the second end of the drive shank 50. The drive shank 50 has a first end provided with a drive tip 55 protruding outwardly from the insulating jacket 70 and a second provided with a plurality of fixing wings 51 secured in the handle 60. Thus, the insulating jacket 70 is located outside of the drive shank 50 to provide an insulating effect to the drive shank 50 so as to protect a user when operating the drive shank 50 to operate a workpiece. However, a hole or crack 75 is easily formed on the insulating jacket 70 when the insulating jacket 70 is worn out or broken due to friction or hit, thereby causing danger to the user when touching the drive shank 50 through the hole or crack 75.